


Once a Month

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Loki, Disney World & Disneyland, Explain to a God, F/M, This time of month, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du und Loki macht Pläne, aber Frauenprobleme kommen dazwischen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Month

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once a Month](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637899) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name

„Liebling, ich bin Zuhause.“ rief Loki. Du und er hatten den Plan, nach Disney World zu gehen. Keiner von euch war jemals dort gewesen, und er konnte euch beide im Nu nach Florida und wieder zurück bringen. Heute war für eine längere Zeit dein einziger freier Tag. „Y/N?“ rief er erneut, lief durch die Wohnung die ihr euch teiltet.

Du lagst zusammengerollt unter einem Stapel von Decken. Du hattest ein Heizkissen hinter deinem Rücken und eine heiße Wärmflasche auf deinem Bauch liegen. Du hattest dich selbst durch eine schreckliche Folter gejagt, als du deinen traurigsten Lieblingsfilm angeschaltet hattest. Jetzt warst du ein schluchzender Haufen aus Emotionen. Und das war es, was Loki fand als er das Schlafzimmer betrat.

„Liebling? Was stimmt nicht?“ fragte Loki besorgt.

„Geh weg.“ weintest du. Loki zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah dich an.

„Hey, nicht weinen,“ sagte er. „Ich hörte, dass Disney World der fröhlichste Ort der Welt sein soll …“

„Ich werde nicht nach Disney gehen,“ schnapptest du, „Und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen!“

„Was ist dein Problem?“ fragte er, ärger war in seinen Augen zu sehen und er verschränkte defensiv die Hände vor der Brust. Du schnaubtest und verkrochst dich tiefer in deinen Decken.

„Ich blute nur.“ stöhntest du. Der ärger in Lokis Blick verschwand schnell und stattdessen trat Sorge in seine Augen. Er griff nach deinen Decken und zog sie weg. „Hey! Was tust du da?“

„Du sagtest, du würdest bluten!“ sagte er. „Und du bist sterblich und ich kann dich noch nicht verliegen! Wir haben doch kaum Zeit miteinander verbracht!“ du sahst, dass er jetzt den Tränen nahe war, aber es lag nicht daran, dass er sich einmal im Monat so fühlte, als würde sein inneres flüssig werden.

„Loki, es geht mir gut.“ sagtest du ruhig, realisierend, dass er nicht wusste worüber du sprachst, wenn du sagtest, du würdest bluten.

„Aber … aber du hast gesagt …“ du berührtest seine Wange.

„Es ist mein Monatliches.“ erklärtest du. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du weißt, wieso Sif einmal im Monat aggressiver wird als es normal für sie ist.“ Er schauderte.

„Das ist sehr unangenehm.“ sagte er. Dann sah er dich an. „Oh. Oh! Tut mir leid meine Liebe, ich habe nicht gewusst …“ du lächeltest ihn an.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich fühle mich heute nicht danach, nach Disney zu gehen.“ sagtest du. „Aber wir werden es bald nachholen, ich verspreche es.“ Dann verließ Loki schnell den Raum. Du seufztest und machtest es dir selbst in deinem Bett bequemer. Dann bemerktest du, dass deine heiße Wärmflasche verschwunden war. Sie hatte sich sowieso abgekühlt, aber dennoch hatte sie etwas Erleichterung bereitgestellt. Du stöhntest und standest auf, als Loki mit ihr zurückkam.

„Bleib.“ sagte er. Du warst verwirrt, aber dann platzierte er den neu erwärmten Gegenstand an deinen Bauch und brachte dich so zum entspannen.

„Danke.“ kichertest du lächelnd. Er küsste sanft seine Stirn. „Vielleicht sind wir nicht in der Lage nach Disney zu gehen, aber ich habe eine Menge Filme auf meiner Netflix-Warteschlange, die wir sehen könnten.“ Er lächelte und krabbelte mit dir ins Bett und strich dir leicht durchs Haar.

„Das hört sich wundervoll an.“ sagte er. Er verbrachte den gesammten Tag mit dir im Bett, sah Filme und machte Besorgungen für dich. Obwohl du sagtest, dass du fähig wärst es selbst zu erledigen, war es schön nicht so viel tun zu müssen, während du diese Schmerzen hattest. Du fühltest dich nur schlecht für all die Frauen, die während dieser Zeit keinen persönlichen Loki zur Verfügung hatten.


End file.
